Arrow
by xAdenSilversteinx
Summary: Arrow is a new superhero in Gotham thanks to orders from a higher power. Who is the higher power, and what's with the markings on her body? Better yet, how does Batman feel about all this?
1. Chapter 1

"Arrow"

Chapter 1

Gotham City: the city that never sleeps from crime, or anything else for that matter. Criminals are constantly coming in and out of Gotham but always being defeated by the notorious Batman. It seemed like tonight would be one of those rare occasions however as Batman patrolled around the city in his jet. For once, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and there was no movement.

"See anything?" Bruce asked Batman over the intercom in his suit.

"Nothing; seems like the criminals are taking a break for once."

"Then head on back. It's getting late anyways and you have a test tomorrow." Bruce smirked from inside his cave, knowing Terry would rather be on patrol then studying for a stupid Chemistry test.

Batman sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll head on back in a few after I circle the city one more time."

"Hurry back." Bruce urged.

Batman turned the intercom off and sighed again. He hated tests, especially ones he didn't study for.

He circled the city one more time and was about to head back when a screeching and penetrating alarm came from Gotham City Bank. Smoke was coming from the windows; an obvious sign there was a robbery in progress.

Batman smirked. "I knew this city couldn't go a night without causing some kind of trouble." He quickly turned the jet back and headed towards the bank.

He quickly landed the jet on the roof and barged the roof door opened. Running as silent as a mouse, he hid behind a pillar and could hear several men talking about the robbery.

"Man this was too easy!" A bulky man wearing a ski mask with a New York accent said as he whiffed the smoke away. He grabbed a laser gun and pointed it at a random wall. It hit the wall and quickly ate it away. A safe appeared behind it and the bulky man smiled.

"Hey, Smith! I found it." He called to one of his friends.

One of the robbers, wearing a black ensemble and ski mask nodded at the bulky man and then nodded at the rest of the men behind him. "Let's go." He said. The remaining six men obeyed and followed the other two men towards the safe.

Batman jumped from the top of the roof to the middle of the building and landed in the middle of a hallway. He never made a sound.

As the men got closer and hooked a small device to unlock the safe, Batman took one of his Batarangs from his utility belt to toss at the men.

Before he had a chance to throw it however, a light crash from the lower floor window echoed throughout the entire bank.

"What the-?" Batman asked. Was it another villain literally crashing the party or someone else?

All eight men turned towards the thing that crashed into the bank with their guns ready to shoot. This was not part of their plan.

A young woman, probably around the age of her early twenties, slowly got up from the crash and brushed off the glass from her body. She wore black combat boots, red tights, a short, black leather skit, and a black corset topped off with red, fingerless gloves that came up all the way to her elbows. A black mask that resembled a light, transparent blindfold masked this stranger's true identity. She smirked at them and retrieved a simple arrow from behind her back in her pouch.

The men immediately charged at her but the woman was faster than they anticipated. She shot six arrows at the six men who charged at her and each of them were pinned to the wall, instantly being shocked from the arrow's tip. They yelled in pain as the shock waves penetrated their bodies and then fell into uncounsionsness.

Batman gasped; this stranger was faster than he had anticipated too!

Smith and the bulky man bit down on their lips. In a matter of seconds their entire 'army' was defeated by the hands of this young woman and they were growing very frantic.

"Cashing in early, are we boys?" She asked slyly.

"You little-" Smith started to say as he shot his gun. But the woman dodged his bullets with ease and then shot an arrow at him. It also stuck him to the wall with his fellow villains and then shocked him.

The bulky man wasn't as ignorant as his other partners, but he might as well be. He threw the gun down and ran towards the safe. There was a nearby window before he actually reached the safe and he was going to jump through it.

Both Batman and the young woman ran after the man, but Batman was closest to him and reached him first. He threw his Bat-lasso which then tied the bulky man's feet and made him fall. He tried to escape and wiggled like a fish out of water.

"I don't think so." Batman replied, folding his arms.

The young woman approached Batman and the man and smirked. Her job was done, and she was satisfied. "Next time, think before you act." The man gave her a death glare.

Batman held out his hand. "Uh, thanks for helping me out." He smiled, always happy to know a fellow heroine. Then he studied her complexion. Her porcelain face was like a child's own; but with a thick, black scar over her right eye. Her dark, brown hair reminded him of silk, too delicate to touch.

The young woman shook his hand. "I didn't know the great Batman was still around."

Batman chuckled. "He isn't, well, not in the suit at least. I'm the new Batman."

She nodded, not as impressed anymore. "I was wondering why you looked so young."

The young woman picked the bulky man up and put him on top of her shoulders, carrying him outside.

"So, who are you?" Batman asked as he followed her outside.

"Arrow." She smiled at him and stood right outside the bank. "Which way to jail?" she asked. Batman pointed to the right and before he could ask her anything else, she was gone.

"…Nice to meet you." He said in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Batman touched the intercom on his suit and called Bruce Wayne. This Arrow girl was completely new and if there were a single soul who would know who she is or why she was here, it would be Mr. Wayne himself.

Bruce picked up the intercom and stated, "You're calling in late. Something happen?"

"Robbery at the Gotham City Bank; I need you to run a search on someone named Arrow."

"Arrow?" Bruce asked. "New villain?"

"More like new heroine. She helped me bag the bad guys using the tips of her arrows to shock them into unconsciousness. Ever heard of her?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, but I'll run a search on her."

"Great. She uses a bow and arrow to take her enemies down and has a huge scar through her right eye."

Bruce typed on his super computer to search for this mysterious new ally but after a few minutes of searching, he came up empty handed.

"There doesn't seem to be anything on her. She must be new."

"Obviously." Batman sighed. He was hoping for a little more information on this new stranger to see what he was up against or if he could trust her. For now, she would have to wait. It was late, and he still needed to study for a test.

"I'll talk to you later then. Time to go…study." Batman cringed after hearing Wayne chuckle.

The next day at school was brutal. That morning was Terry's test and he knew he had failed it miserably. He barely studied; he was too busy concentrating on Arrow. He wondered how she received that huge scar on her eye and why she was even there. How did she know Batman in the first place, but he didn't know of her?

He walked to his next class, computer programming, and sat down in the middle of the room that was filled with computers. He turned the computer on and decided to do more research on her. It didn't take long for class to start, and Terry was paying no attention to the lecture.

Halfway through the class, he found a newspaper article that described a young woman who caught a criminal using her bow and arrows. The blurry snapshot only showed her face, and on it was a scar over her eye.

"Class, we have a new student this morning." The professor smiled. The door opened, and a young woman walked in. She wore black aviators, a black tank top and jeans and black, fingerless gloves that went up midway to her shoulders.

"I'd like to introduce Sage Gallahand. She will be joining us for the rest of the year. Please make her feel welcomed." The professor smiled and nodded at Sage to sit down. The class didn't seem too fazed to have a new student so late in the year, but they did notice that she was still wearing her sunglasses in the building.

"What's with her wearing her sunglasses in the building? How stupid." A random girl whispered to one of her friends.

"I know right? Who does she think she is?" Her friend replied.

Terry wasn't listening to the professor when he was talking about Sage, but he did notice her when she walked past him. She accidently bumped into him as she walked up the stairs and he noticed something under her eye.

"Sorry." He replied. Sage never said a word. She didn't even nod or seemed to care as she walked up the stairs to the farthest seat in the room and sat down with her notebook in front of her.

"What a weirdo." The previous girl stated. Her friend nodded and they went back to 'listening' to the professor.

The lunch bell rang and the students joined together in the celebration of food. Most of the cafeteria was split; jocks sat with jocks, nerds sat with nerds and the regular students sat with regular students.

Terry walked towards the middle of a table with his tray and sat down where Maxine was sitting at. Max was eating a healthy and greasy cheeseburger with French fries, while Terry, who had the same thing, was staring at it like it was a disease.

"Okay, budge. Something's off. What is it?" Max asked as she stuffed a fry inside her mouth.

"Ever hear of someone by the name 'Arrow'?" Terry asked.

Max shook her head, eating another fry. "Nope. Should I have?"

Terry sighed. Another dead lead.

"She barged in on a robbery at the bank last night and helped me out but I've never heard of her. Neither has Wayne and yet she knows of Batman."

Max started on her burger now. "Maybe she wanted to be like the infamous Batman?" Her mouth was stuffed with food as she spoke.

"I doubt it. This girl knew what she was doing. Those Batman fans that were arrested last year just used regular guns, nothing else. But she used that bow and arrow like it was a piece of her." Last year, a bunch of Batman fans got together and formed a small coalition to stop criminals, just like Batman. They even went to great lengths to look, dress and act like him. But when their Robin Hood act nearly cost them their lives, they had to stop.

"I feel a hint of admiration for this 'Arrow' chick from you.' Max slyly smiled.

Terry looked up from his meal and blushed ever so slightly. "Admiration? What are you joking? I'm just trying to figure out who she is and what her angle is."

Max shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Relax would you? She's just another hero like you, trying to help those who can't help themselves. She's not going to out shine you if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not!" Terry folded his arms and looked away. Perhaps he was admiring her? Her ability to use her bow and arrow was extraordinary to say the least but her agility was impeccable. He wondered where she had learned those moves…

Sage Gallahand walked past Terry and Max and headed to the back of the cafeteria. Her black aviators mirrored where she was going next as well as the few wandering eyes constantly looking at her.

Max nodded at her direction. "Who's the newbie?"

Terry barely looked over at her direction. "New student; Sage something or another." He didn't seem too interested on the subject.

"What's with her sunglasses in doors?" Max asked, studying her closely.

"No clue. She came into my computer programming class like that too."

"Why didn't you ask her?"

Terry arched his eyebrow at her. Did Max really think Terry would ask a stranger that question?

Sage sat down at the lonely table and started to eat her food in silence. The wandering eyes were still looking at her as if she were some form of virus that had entered their school unannounced.

The girls from Terry's programming class sat two tables from Sage and were gossiping about her already. These girls were notorious for gossip and never knew when to shut their mouths.

The leader of the pack, a student with red hair, tiny waist, and wearing a thin and short black dress walked up to Sage and sat down.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She asked Sage.

Sage looked straight at her, but never said a word and continued to eat her food.

The girl pressed on. "Look, if you want to survive in this school, you need to obey the dress code; one being no sunglasses worn inside the school. That's like, so 20th Century."

Sage stopped eating. "Do you ever know when the 20th Century was?"

The girl gasped. "Excuse me? Of course I do! It was in the 1900s!"

"Just making sure. You seem pretty stupid." Sage continued to eat.

The girl gasped out loud this time and got up from the table.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" The students were slowly silencing their conversations as the popular girl started to yell at Sage.

"Do you even know who I am and who I know?" She started to get louder and her friends started to join her.

Sage sighed. "I really don't care who you are. You're interrupting my pleasant meal and I would like it if you would kindly leave me alone." Sage replied back.

The popular girl was speechless. She didn't know how to counter attack Sage's powerful words.

Her friends, on the other hand, did. One of the girls, blonde hair, tight, pink dress, walked next to Sage and put her hands on her hips.

"Take it from me newbie, you don't want to mess with us." She threatened with her venomous words.

Sage never looked at the girl. "On the contrary, it's you who's messing with me." Then she looked at her and narrowed her eyebrows enough to indicate that she was getting irritated. "And that's something you really don't want to do."

The whole cafeteria was silenced now. No one dare say a word after Sage's threat. In the midst of the girl's conversations, some of the students started to stand up to get a better look and to run towards a fight if one started. Terry and Max were one of them.

Sage picked up her tray and walked away. The girl who threatened Sage was furious. Her hands were now by her side, formed into fists, shaking with anger.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She yelled. She saw an apple on the floor and chunked it at Sage's back. Sage quickly turned around, her tray in one hand, as she caught the apple in the other.

The whole school gasped. They had never seen something like this before in their lives. Especially at school!

"Whoa…" Terry whispered. Sage was no ordinary girl, that's for sure.

"You took the words right out of my mouth…" Max agreed.

Sage smirked, turned around, and threw both the apple and tray away, then walked out of the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Darkness crept through Gotham city and its inhabitants as night slowly swept over it. Citizens were quickly making their ways home and the small town vendors were finally closing up their shops.

Arrow moved as fast as lightning in the shadows as she followed a small gang of men walking towards an alley way. All four men wore old and faded jackets. Two of them were smoking cigarettes while the other two had their hands in their pockets just asking for trouble. Arrow hid behind a dumpster as they made their way down the alleyway and walked towards three other men. They looked just as tough as the others but not as threatening.

The leader of the four-men group towered over the leader of the three-men group and held out his hand.

"You got it?" he asked him. The leader of the three-men group, a young looking man wearing a simple plain white shirt and jeans dug in his pocket. "Yeah I got it."

The towering man smirked as the other man gave him a compactable gun, only the size of his palm.

"Finally! This gun has been slipping through my fingers for years and now I finally got it." He aimed it at a nearby trashcan, shot it, and it blew up in a blaze of fire. The man's smile widened. "This'll make taking over Gotham ten times easier."

"Doubt it." Arrow shot at from behind the dumpster.

All seven men turned around and saw her leap from the dumpster in front of them.

The towering man laughed; he was ten times her size and could easily squish her if he wanted to. Arrow smirked, knowing this was going to be easy.

On the other side of town, Batman was in his jet, searching for crime as usual. The events of today were still out of sync and he was trying to piece them together. Sage seemed like a normal teenager, an outside of course, but normal none the least. Terry was having second thoughts about her normality though after her performance earlier today.

Suddenly the computer beeped at him, altering him that something was about to happen. He flew the jet faster and reached a dark alleyway where eight people were gathered around. Terry squinted his eyes, trying to focus on who was in this little gang and could only make out seven men and one woman. He thought he should land it and did so on a nearby building's roof.

Both the towering man and Arrow were in an intense staring contest, waiting for someone to crack.

"You think you can take us down, little missy?" He asked as he aimed the gun at her.

Batman quickly got out of his jet, took his grappling gun and used it to climb down the building as quietly as he could. Halfway through his way down, he saw a man aim his gun at none other than Arrow. He gasped, "Arrow?"

Arrow smirked and pulled her arrow out of her pouch. The man smirked as well and shot the gun at her. She didn't move though, already guessing where he was going to aim at. He hit the dumpster that was only five feet from her and it blew up. The flames danced in the night and the burning sensation kicked Arrow's body over and over again. The heat was intense, but she wouldn't move an inch, knowing the man was trying to intimidate her.

"See what this gun can do? You really think you can go against that?" This time he aimed it directly at her.

"The question isn't if I can dodge your silly gun, it's if you can dodge my arrows." In a flash she shot the arrow at him and hit the gun. It flew out of the man's grasp and fell on the floor. The man gasped then growled.

Arrow narrowed her eyes at all seven men and took out seven arrows. Then she shot each arrow and hit all seven of them at the same time. All of them yelled in pain as the electrifying shock penetrated their bodies and knocked them out. They were pinned alongside each other against the dirty brick wall.

Arrow picked up the gun and put it in a separate, plastic bag. Batman quickly climbed down in front of her.

"Starting to out shine me are you?" He asked.

Arrow turned around and smiled. "If I was, what would you do?" her smile never left her and Batman didn't know what to say. She was only joking of course.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He asked as Arrow put the bag in her pouch. Batman however, was not joking. This was his city and it was his job to keep the citizens safe; no one else.

"Putting criminals in their place; shouldn't you be doing the same?" Arrow's calm voice was replaced by that of annoyance now as she walked away. Batman followed her.

"I'd love to, but you keep taking that away from me."

"Only twice! Are you that full of yourself that you can't have a helping hand once in a while?"

"I never asked for help! I do things on my own time without any help and I seem to manage pretty well."

Arrow stopped and turned around. "Really? I didn't see you try and stop those men just now."

"Because you were already there! I'm not going to get in the way of someone when they're trying to stop criminals unlike a certain someone."

"I recall a bit of thanks when someone helped someone else when they were in the middle of a fight." Arrow narrowed her eyes at Batman, even if he couldn't tell. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? He didn't seem to mind when she helped him last time, so why should he care now?

Batman gritted his teeth. He had become a tad bit jealous that she could move more quickly than he could and was taking down more criminals than he was. He looked away, ashamed and angry at himself for feeling that way. "Just forget it." He walked away when a bunch of Jokers raced down the street with a bag full of money. When did this happen?

Batman instantly turned around. "Jokers!" He yelled as he ran after them. Arrow remembered briefly who the Jokers were and knew she needed to stop them as well. Without hesitation, she also ran after them and caught up with Batman.

The Jokers raced down the street and turned in an abandoned Subway. Their yells and laughter echoed throughout the entire Subway and out into the streets. It made finding them a little easier for both Batman and Arrow.

The lead Joker who resembled that of the actual Joker got off of his bike and held up the bag of money in victory. "That was too easy! Batman never even showed up." The rest of the gang laughed in agreement.

"Better late than never I always say." Batman smirked as he crouched on a ticket stand. Arrow leaned against the stand, arms folded.

"Batman?" The Leader gulped.

"You got a new sidekick now?" A lady Joker asked.

Batman looked down to see Arrow smirking at him and waved at him.

He gritted his teeth and a whole new definition of hate developed inside of him. "Guess it's a good thing you guys raced past me. Gives me a reason to take out all of my anger out." He whispered to himself as he looked up and jumped down from the booth. He ran towards the Leader who dropped the bag and ran away from him.

The other Jokers ran towards Arrow as she swiftly took her arrows out and shot at them. All of them were easily pinned against the Subway wall, except a bulky Joker who wore a Jester's hat jingling as he dodged the arrows.

Arrow narrowed her eyes; no one ever escaped the path of one of her arrows. The bulky Joker laughed as he ran at her, too close for her to grab another one and aim it at him. She turned her back on him, kneeled down and then turned back around, kicking his footing as he leapt towards her. He fell down and tumbled towards a pillar. Arrow stood up and took her bow and arrow out again. As the Joker slowly stood up and shook his head from the pain, he was greeted with his body being pinned to the pillar and then being shocked.

Arrow smirked and then headed in Batman's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Batman caught up with the Lead Joker and threw his Batarang at him. The lead Joker turned around and dodged it, then threw a small ball that exploded in thin air. The thick, black smoke clogged almost all of Batman's senses; his sight was getting foggy and he was coughing up a storm.

The lead Joker smiled and then ran into the smoke, hoping to escape from Batman after hitting him a few times. He saw Batman's shadow and threw a punch at him, but Batman dodged it and then axe kicked him in the shin. The lead Joker yelped in pain but didn't linger. He ran at him and pushed him against a pillar that held up the subway. Batman hit his head against the hard pillar and his vision started to fade. The Joker laughed. "What's the matter Batman? Not as tough without your sidekick now?" He continued to laugh. This enraged Batman to know end. He gritted his teeth, formed his hands into fists and then ran towards the laughing criminal. He started to punch him with both hands so fast that he had no time to defend himself.

As soon as the smoke cleared, the Lead Joker was on the ground, bruised and unconscious. Arrow arrived seconds afterwards and saw the anger that Batman had unleashed on him.

Batman turned around, fists shaking with anger.

"Angry are we?" She asked.

"I don't need sarcastic remarks from you." He walked away.

"Look, I'm sorry for helping your sorry self out, but I'm not going to stop what I'm doing just because you can't handle having two Superheroes in Gotham. My orders come from someone higher than you and if I disobey them then-"

"Someone higher?" Batman interrupted Arrow's rant.

Arrow stopped in her tracks. She had said too much already. "Forget it. It doesn't concern you anyways." She started to walk off now.

"Who's ordering you to save Gotham's citizens?" Batman urged. This was incredibly new. Usually a villain would have a higher order to destroy Gotham, not a hero sent to save it.

"None of your business!" Arrow yelled. But Batman wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Tell me who's ordering you to save Gotham when it already has someone to save it!"

Arrow gritted her teeth. She wasn't supposed to reveal any of her history, especially to someone like Batman. She jerked from his grasp and then threw a punch at him. But he caught it and held her fist tight. He smirked. "You're not the only fast one here." Arrow tried to jerk her hand from his grasp but he held it too tight.

"I'm not letting go until I get some answers." He urged.

It looked like Arrow was about to give in until the lead Joker that Batman had knocked out was starting to wake up. Both heroes turned as they heard him laugh. He looked straight at them and threw three of the previous and exploding balls at both Batman and Arrow. The explosions were so close together and so close to both Arrow and Batman that the impact threw them against the pillars and chewed through some of their clothing.

The lead Joker laughed as he ran away and escaped.

After a few minutes, the smoke started to clear and revealed both Arrow and Batman lying on the floor, hacking it up, dirty, bruised and holey. Batman blinked his eyes a few times before he could see clearly and slowly sat up using his hands. He looked towards his right and saw Arrow lying on her back, both arms overlapping to the left and her legs barely bent.

Batman slowly stood up through the pain and held his side which hurt the most. His suit looked like it was just mauled by a wild animal. He walked over to Arrow to make sure she was okay and saw the damage the explosions had done to her.

Her suit was ripped all over the place and her gloves were nearly gone. He bent down to examine her and saw markings on her right arm. On each of her fingers was a letter carved into them. It spelt out A.R.R.O.W. He looked at her face and saw that her mask was halfway gone. Her left side was showing and revealed a closer look at her scar on her eye. It didn't look like a scar from an accident or the incident of a fight…it was more like a carving that resembled the letters on her hand. Could it be that Arrow had a masochistic past and would have done this to herself?

Arrow slightly moved, but still never opened her eyes. She was breathing, but it was slower than it should be. Batman had to get her out of this dark and foggy subway so she could breathe regularly now.

He gently picked her up bridal style and walked out towards his jet. As he was walking, Arrow clutched his suit, not wanting to leave. Batman blushed, not knowing exactly how to handle this situation.

His intercom beeped and Bruce Wayne's voice chimed in his head.

"Terry? Terry, are you there?" He asked.

"I'm here." He sighed.

"I haven't heard from you all night, what's going on?"

"Sorry. I ran into the Jokers in the Subway and they got us with these exploding balls."

"Us?" Wayne questioned.

"Arrow and I; she followed me down but got knocked out from the explosions."

"Bring her in and we can examine her. Do you know where she's staying?"

Batman reached the jet and opened the top of it. He gently laid her inside as to not wake up her.

"No, and she doesn't have anything with her to tell me where she could live at."

"She'll have to stay the night then. Hurry back." Bruce cut off the intercom and Batman sat in the jet. "This should be fun…" The top came down and he was on his way back to Wayne's mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was 11:00 when Batman reached Wayne's mansion and entered the cave. Arrow was still fast asleep in Batman's strong arms.

Wayne was waiting from him with a small bed in the middle of the cave. He was resting on his cane as Batman walked down to Wayne's level and Wayne smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Batman asked as he gently laid Arrow on the bed.

"This is a new look for you; it suits you." He walked towards the bed and put his cane down. Batman took his mask off and showed he was slightly blushing.

There was a huge and moveable magnifying glass to help Wayne examine Arrow's wounds and he looked through it at her face. Gently and carefully, Wayne removed Arrow's mask and saw her scar over her right eye.

"This is new. I've never seen a scar that bad."

"I don't think it's a scar." Terry responded. Wayne looked up from the magnifying glass and looked at Terry. "Why do you say that?"

Terry walked up to the bed and gently lifted her right hand with the carvings on them. "Look at these marks. They don't look like any scar I've ever seen. They look more like they were literally carved into her hand. Just like her eye!"

Wayne was speechless. He looked back at the magnifying glass to look at her eye and then at her hand. Terry was right; they were carvings.

"But why would she have carvings on her body like these?" Wayne asked.

"Beats me; I was gonna ask you the same question."

"Hmmm…" Wayne was thinking; who knew where this was going to lead them to. He walked over to the super computer and sat down. It was time to do some deeper research over Arrow.

"I found an article a few months back that described how Arrow caught criminals but that was it." Terry said as he walked to the computer as well.

"That's not good enough. I want to know her actual history now."

Terry yawned. After the day's events he was exhausted, but he didn't want to leave Wayne with the girl. He felt like he needed to be there when she woke up to straighten things out.

"Go home and get some sleep. I'll take her upstairs and let her sleep in a room."

"I'll take her up there. Can't have you strain yourself for being a good citizen." Terry smirked and Wayne shook his head.

Terry picked Arrow up bridal style yet again and took her upstairs to one of the many rooms in the mansion.

As he walked upstairs, Arrow started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was being carried by someone. Her body instantly reacted and her head jolted up. Terry quickly let her down and put his mask back on. He couldn't let her see his true identity.

Arrow kneeled on the ground and looked around. "Where-where am I?" She asked defensively, still trying to wake up from the previous events.

"You're safe, I promise. I only took you here to make sure you were okay."

"You? I thought you hated me." She slowly stood up this time, her feet finally grasping the situation.

Batman was silent. He never hated her, just jealous of her. But how could he explain something so childish to her?

He sighed. "I don't hate you…"

"Oh? Could have fooled me." She looked around the mansion, still trying to figure out where she was exactly.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Batman said, trying not to be too pushy.

"I'll live." She looked back at Batman and noticed something he had, but she didn't: her mask.

She gasped. "Where's my mask? What did you do with it?"

"Calm down. It was too mingled to keep so I threw it away. I had to make sure nothing was in your eye so I inspected them."

Arrow sighed and closed her eyes. Her scar that she was trying to hide was very visible now and that's the one thing she was trying to avoid.

"Wonderful." She looked for the door, found it, and then headed towards it.

Batman stayed where he stood.

"I swear I'll kill you if you open your mouth about my identity." She was far too tired to realize her sentence was barely making any sense and her threat was almost meaningless since she didn't know Batman's true identity in the first place.

"Right, you'll kill me." Batman echoed back.

"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." She reached the door and then waved back at him. "Thanks for the help…" Then she left and closed the door.

Batman smirked. "You're welcome." He replied back.


End file.
